Uma fria noite de Outubro
by vanessamatos
Summary: House finalmente se dar conta que sem a Cuddy não consegue viver...


**Título:** Uma fria noite de Outubro  
**Autor:** Vanessa Matos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Categoria:** Pode ser encaixado em qualquer temporada, mas pra mim ficaria melhor entre a 2 e 3 temporada/Huddy  
**Advertências:** Tem cenas de sexo...então melhor ter cuidado...hahaha

**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Completa:** (X) Yes () No  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagem não pertencem a mim...

Fic feita para o desafio HilsonX Huddy...

**SINOPSE:** _House finalmente se dar conta que sem a Cuddy não consegue viver..._

**Uma fria noite de Outubro**

"_Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito  
Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa  
Depois de um dia normal..."_

Outubro chegou com ventos frios em Princeton. Uma neve fina já caia deixando ruas e avenidas num tom branco e obrigando os moradores e visitantes andarem bastante agasalhados. Esse fenômeno não era comum no mês, mas a natureza havia mudado algumas das suas regras nos últimos anos.

Ele andava mancando como habitualmente. Estava atrasado, coisa que era comum vindo dele, mesmo tendo um caso importantíssimo em suas mãos, não se preocupava, para isso tinha um time de excelentes profissionais. Havia vindo de táxi, em tempos como esse era impossível andar de moto pela cidade, contudo o motorista havia se recusado a parar na porta de emergência e tivera que andar pela neve o que dificultava seu caminhar. Seu casaco marrom escuro estava quase branco devido à quantidade de neve que agora caia constantemente. Adentrou no hospital sem dar bom dia ou responder os que lhe eram dirigidos. Só tinha olhares para o elevador vazio que acabara de abrir. Entra e aperta o botão.

Quando o elevador abre, anda mais alguns passos e finalmente consegue chegar a sua sala, onde pensava que teria um pouco de sossego. Mero engano. Seus subordinados lhe bombardearam com perguntas e problemas do caso, o que fez seu mau humor diário e comum subir rapidamente. Nada fala, apenas escuta atentos os confrontos de diagnóstico, e, como sempre surgissem vários, e optou pelos dois mais prováveis, dando ordens e obrigações aos ducklings, o que o deixaria livre deles por um bom tempo.

"_Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis  
E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir  
(que te faça rir)"_

Finalmente estava só. Sua sala estava finalmente silenciosa. Encosta seu tronco na sua poltrona vazia, e tenta relaxar. Mais algo o incomodava. Faltava algo corriqueiro. Algo comum na sua rotina. Todos os dias desde que havia sido contrato pra trabalhar nesse hospital, que seguia uma rotina. E nessa amanhã algo faltava. E tentava lembra-se. Até que finalmente ela surge em sua mente.

_**Como não pensei nisso antes? Meu dia não está completo sem meu Hobby preferido... Provocar e irritar minha querida e gostosa chefa!!**_

Sorri maliciosamente. Apanha sua bengala e sai mancando pelos corredores. Pega o elevador e em poucos segundos chega ao andar onde se localizava a sala dela. Anda sorridente até a mesma. Mas, havia algo errado, não sabia o que era, contudo a cada passo em que se aproximava da porta sentia algo estranho. Sem muito pensar, abre a porta ligeiramente, e se espanta com a cena que presencia.

A secretária da mesma entregava uns papéis ao seu melhor amigo, e o ultimo, encontrava-se sentado na cadeira dela, com milhares dos mesmos ao seu redor. Os dois ao escutarem a porta abrindo, olham para o médico... O mesmo sem se importar, caminha na direção deles e senta-se na cadeira, ficando de frente para seu amigo.

Wilson: No que posso lhe ajudar?

House: Cuddy... Não sei que produtos de beleza anda usando, mas juro que está parecendo com o Wilson...

Wilson nada diz... Continua olhando sério pra ele...

Wilson: Se não quer nada... Melhor se retirar. Tenho muito trabalho pra fazer...

House fica calado... Observando o amigo... Wilson nota que o mesmo estava louco pra lhe fazer uma pergunta... Mas, sendo o House, iria ficar ali por horas até tomar coragem para pronunciar as palavras... Resolve se antecipar...

Wilson: Ela pediu uns dias de licença... E me pediu pra tomar conta da parte burocrata pra ela...

House tenta pronuncia algo...

House: Ela está b...

Mas, volta atrás e se cala...

Wilson: Se ela está bem? Sinceramente não sei... Desde que estou nesse hospital que nunca a vi tirar uma licença dessas... Mas...

Antes que Wilson pudesse terminar... Ele apanha sua bengala e sai como um foguete da sala... Wilson ri pra si mesmo e continua o que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompido por ele...

"_Hoje eu preciso te abraçar...  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa...  
Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz!"_

House volta pra sua sala onde passa o restante do dia a pensar... A imagem dela não sai da sua mente... Sentia uma falta incontrolável... Sem falar da sensação que invadiu seu coração desde que soube da licença da mesma... Passaria dias sem vê-la, sem perturbá-la... E isso era inadmissível... Quem ela pensa que é?

Sem muito pensar, pega seu casaco, sua mochila e sua bengala, e sai deixando seus subordinados falando sozinhos. Eles eram bem treinados, saberiam como resolver qualquer problema mais grave que acontecesse, afinal, havia algo mais urgente e importante pra ele resolver.

Parou o primeiro táxi que viu, e mandou o motorista se apressar. Mas naquele horário, a cidade encontravas-se totalmente engarrafada. "Culpa do tempo!", Ficou bufando dentro do veiculo, e quando perdeu totalmente a paciência, pagou o motorista e desceu. Resolveu ir andando.

"_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua!  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria...  
Em estar vivo."_

Após minutos andando com dificuldade pelas avenidas da cidade, encontrava-se quase totalmente branco devido à neve. Mas, nada disso lhe incomodava. Havia algo mais importante e que deixava sua mente fervendo e seu coração aquecido...

Finalmente chega à rua onde ela morava. Tudo se encontrava calmo... As casas com as luzes das varandas acessas.. Todos deviam está em suas camas quentes... Anda mais um pouco e chega em frente a residência dela. Mas, não entra de imediato. Fica parado encostado no imenso pinheiro que havia no jardim dela. E após pensar e repensar no que faria, segue para a porta e bate.

"_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar...  
Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia...  
Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre."_

Lisa Cuddy encontrava-se totalmente agasalhada em seu enorme sofá. Perdera as contas de quantos filmes já havia visto naquele dia. E quantas barras de chocolate havia devorado. Tudo ia bem em seu mundinho particular, quando escuta as batidas. No inicio pensa em ignorá-las. Quem sabe a pessoa do outro lado desistiria. Contudo, as batidas ficam mais fortes...

_**Droga!! Quem será?Deve ser algum vizinho idiota pra reclamar do volume da televisão... **_

Levanta ainda enrola no enorme lençol de lã vermelho e quando abre a porta...

Cuddy: House!! O que faz aqui?

House: Não me convida pra entrar? Aqui fora está nevando muito...

Ela olha pra a imagem na sua frente. O homem que ama a tanto tempo totalmente coberto de neve. E sente uma pontada em seu peito...

Cuddy: Entra... Vai pegar um resfriado...

House: Já estava na hora de me convidar...

Ele entra. Ela fecha a porta. Ele retira o caso coberto de neve e põe atrás da porta. Antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra dar uma olhada no interior.

Uma pequeno pedaço de madeira queimava na lareira. A televisão estava pausada em algum filme. Havia um monte de embalagem de comida sobre a mesa de centro.

House: E por isso que pediu licença? Pra se encher de besteira e aumentar seu colesterol?

Cuddy: Desde quando lhe devo explicações sobre a minha vida?

House: É uma médica e ainda por cima controla aquela zona lá...

Cuddy: Chama o hospital de zona? Isso faz de mim algum tipo de cafetona? E você é por acaso um dos meus garotinhos de programa?

House não se aguenta com a cara que a mesma faz e cai na gargalhada...

Cuddy: Acha graça? Tenho mais o que fazer em vez de ficar aqui discutindo contigo... Melhor ir pra sua casa e me deixar em paz.

Cuddy anda em direção a porta, mas antes de abri-la pra literalmente expulsá-lo, o mesmo anda em direção ao sofá e senta-se onde a mesma estava a uns minutos atrás... Pega a capa de alguns dvd's e começa a ver o que ela estava a assistir durante todo o dia...

House: A Casa do Lago... Um amor pra recordar... Diário de uma Paixão... Nossa... Isso por acaso é uma sessão tortura?

Cuddy bufa e anda na direção dele...

Cuddy: Quer sair do meu sofá?

House: Vai me expulsar? Me manda de volta pra aquela neve forte e fria? Lembre que posso pegar um baita de um resfriado e você vai ser a responsável. Imagina quantas pessoas podem morrer só pelo simples fato deu está impossibilitado em cima de uma cama...

Ele sabia realmente como fazê-la sentisse culpada. Cuddy respira... e inspira. E resolve fazer algo que sabia. Contudo Iria se arrepender mais pra frente...

"_Hoje preciso de você  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso"_

Cuddy: Pode ficar. Mas, só até a neve diminuir um pouco mais...

House: Touchdown!

House se estica no sofá e se acomoda como se fosse o dono do local. Ela caminha e senta-se ao lado dele, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

House: Malvada. Me deixar entrar ai também? Estou com frio... Muito frio...

Ele faz o corpo estremecer como se tivesse tremendo de frio. Ela levanta o lençol dando espaço pra o mesmo. Ele pula feito uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente e entra debaixo do cobertor.

Cuddy tira a pausa do filme...

House: O que vamos ver?

Cuddy: Dar pra calar a boca e prestar atenção?

House bufa. Na tela, cenas do filme PS I Love You que começa a passar. Ele acha o filme uma droga. Muito meloso... E romântico pra seu gosto. Mas, o simples fato de está dividindo um lenço quente com ela, e seus corpos estarem tão próximos, fazia o momento especial. Nem presta mais atenção na tela e não para de olhar pra ela. A mesma nem nota, de tão concentrada no filme.

"_Hoje só tua presença  
Vai me deixar feliz  
Só hoje"_

De repente as letrinhas pretas começam a subir na tela. O filme havia acabado. Ele então começa a notar que a Cuddy estava fungando. Ou seja, a mesma estava segurando o choro. Ele não se contem, e começa a rir.

Cuddy brava vira-se...

Cuddy: O que foi?

House: Está chorando por causa de um filme bobo.

Cuddy: O que posso fazer se sou emotiva? Diferente de você, Insensível.

House: Não precisa ofender...

House corre seu corpo se aproximando mais. E gentilmente enxuga uma lágrima que acabara de escorrer pela fase dela. Suas peles se encontram, e ambos sentem um enorme frio percorrer a espinha. Cuddy sente o perigo se aproximando, e antes que se arrependesse Afasta-se e levanta-se rapidamente.

Cuddy: A neve diminuiu!!

House: Não diminuiu nada!!

Ele levanta também e tenta se aproximar, mas a mesma começa a andar em volta do sofá, se afastando dele. Ele começa a achar graça da situação e aumenta as provocações.

"_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua!  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria...  
Em estar vivo."_

Cuddy: Melhor você ir...

House: Está me expulsando?

Cuddy: Estou pedindo gentilmente.

House: Lá fora está frio, gelado... Vou pegar uma resfriado. Lembra-se? Além disso, estou a pé...

Cuddy: Não seja por isso...

Ela pega o telefone.

Cuddy: Vou chamar um táxi.

Ele senta novamente no sofá. Ela tenta por alguns minutos conseguir um táxi, mas segundo a moça da companhia devido a nevasca todos estavam presos nos engarrafamentos pela cidade. E após reclamar e bater o telefone na cara de três dessas moças, se dá por vencida. Arrancando risos dele.

Cuddy: Acha graça?

House: Pelo visto terei que passar a noite aqui.

De repente ouve-se um tremendo estouro. Que faz ambos se assustarem e em questão de segundo uma escuridão invade o local.

Cuddy: Ótimo! Era o que faltava! Faltou luz...

Logo uma imensa chuva começa a cai constantemente pela cidade.

House: Chegou quem faltava: a chuva. Agora não posso mesmo sair daqui... Tão cedo!!

Tudo estava escuro, e ambos não conseguiam se ver. Mas, House esperto como era, enquanto a ela reclamava da vida e do tempo, Levantou de fininho, E, com ajuda da pequena claridade provocada pelos raios que caiam lá fora, consegue se aproximar dela.

Cuddy se assusta quando escuta-o tão perto.

House: O que faremos agora?

Ele encontrava-se detrás dela. E a respiração ofegante dele, fazia os pêlos do pescoço se arrepiarem completamente, fazendo o corpo dela estremecer por completo.

_**Ai... Não faz isso... Senão não respondo por mim!!**_

Lisa precisa se afastar. Então arruma uma desculpa pra isso.

Cuddy: Vela... Precisamos de velas!!

House: Não... A escuridão está tão boa.

Ele finalmente encosta seu corpo contra o dela. A excitação dele já era quase visível. E quando sentiu a mesma contra seu corpo... Cuddy apenas fecha os olhos e morde os lábios inferiores. Como era bom senti-lo novamente depois de tantos anos!

_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar...  
Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia...  
Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre."_

House vai lentamente passando suas mãos pelos braços dela, mesmo usando um enorme casaco de frio, conseguiu sentir um enorme arrepio. Com o toque... A situação estava ficando incontrolável. Mais um pouco e ela se entregaria por completo.

Mas, a Lisa Cuddy não se daria por vencida assim facilmente. Então se afasta rapidamente.

_**Droga!! Estava quase conseguindo dobrá-la...**_

Ela tenta em vão caminhar em direção a cozinha. Mas, havia obstáculos e a mesma tropeça em todos. House observa tudo. A luz oriunda dos relâmpagos, iluminava bem fraco o local, e o mesmo conseguia vê-la caindo e caindo. O que arrancava dos lábios deles sorrisos.

Resolve ir ao encontro dela e tentar novamente a aproximação. A mesma não iria escapar assim tão facilmente.

Vai andando lentamente enquanto a observa tropeça nos objetos.

_**Mulheres não tem nenhuma noção de espaço...**_

Ele vai se divertindo enquanto ultrapassava os obstáculos... Mas, mesmo sem noção de espaço, Cuddy consegue chegar a cozinha e achar uma vela e um fósforo. Quando a mesma consegue finalmente acender o objeto, se depara com o mesmo a sua frente.

A vela iluminava os dois. E ele pode finalmente prestar atenção na palavra que havia escrita no enorme casaco e pronuncia a mesma lentamente e de maneira sensual.

House: M.I.C.H.I.N.G.A.N

Ela sorri timidamente.

House: Ainda tem esse casaco?

Ela apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça. A luz estava meio tremida. Afinal, a mesma tremia devido à aproximação dele, que não conseguia deixar a vela parada.

House percebeu que suas táticas estavam funcionando. Que ela estava quase entregue aos seus encantos. Desejava isso há tanto tempo...

Devido aos tropeços, seu cabelo havia se desprendido no rabo de cavalo.E havia inúmeros fios caindo em sua face. Ele com uma das mãos afasta-os, e lenta e carinhosamente alisa a sua face, fazendo-a fechar os olhos pra sentir o calor que começou a percorrer pelo seu corpo.

House então retira a vela das mãos dela. E assopra a mesma fazendo o local escurecer novamente e apenas as luzes dos relâmpagos e o restante da madeira que queimava na lareira, clareava, bem fraco, o local.

As mãos dela tremiam. Não devido ao frio que invadiu o local, mas a proximidade dos seus corpos. Sem muito pensar, House a puxa pra si, colando seus corpos. Começa a beijar lentamente o pescoço dela. Cuddy nada diz, apenas suspira. Dando a ele a certeza que devia continuar... Então enquanto beijar intensamente e de maneira fervorosa o pescoço começa a percorrer as costas dela com ambas das mãos por debaixo do casaco.

"_Hoje preciso de você...  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso!  
Hoje só tua presença..."_

Lisa nada podia fazer. Deseja isso tanto quanto ele. Havia pedido licença pra tentar, em vão, Esquecer-lo. Tê-lo durante todo esse tempo tão perto, sem poder tocá-lo, Estava enlouquecendo-a. Queria voltar a 20 anos atrás, quando era jovem e seu corpo e sua alma pertenciam a ele. E essa noite isso iria acontecer novamente. Resolveu deixar de agir com a razão e se entregar a ele novamente.

Relaxa o corpo, permitindo a ele explorar mais seu corpo. E começa com as mãos percorrer o tão desejado corpo dele, por debaixo da camisa. Era a resposta que esperava... House tinha dado seu sinal verde. Então afasta os lábios do pescoço dela, e pela primeira vez durante a noite, seus olhos se encontram.

Ficam ambos com as mãos por dentro da camisa do outro, e se olhando. Seus corpos eram iluminados pelos raios. E nada diziam, Apenas escutavam as respirações ofegantes. Até que ela quebra o silêncio.

Cuddy: Provocou agora vai ter que fazer o serviço completo!!

House: Não precisa pedir duas vezes...

E seus lábios finalmente se unem. Começam um beijo delicioso e lento, vão aumentando o ritmo gradativamente, e logo estavam explorando com intensidade a língua e a cavidade bucal um do outro. Só se afastam pra tirarem a camisa um do outro. E voltam a se beijar com bastante intensidade.

Enquanto ela ia aos poucos desabotoando o botão da calça dele e descendo lentamente o zíper, ele ia alisando e apertando os mamilos eriçados. Afastou-se dos lábios dela, começando a beijar o seu pescoço e colo. Chega finalmente aos seios, os quais beija com tanta delicadeza e vontade arrancando dela gemidos altos e ofegantes.

Afastam-se... Ele tira a calça, apenas usando uma boxer preta. E quando ela ia fazer o mesmo, tirar a calça de moletom, Ele impede. Queria ter esse prazer. A mesma sorri maliciosamente.

House fica de joelhos. E pões ambas das mãos ao redor da cintura dela. Quando sente a mão gelada dele de encontro com sua pele, seu corpo estremece.

Vai lentamente beijando a barriga enquanto desce a calça. Beija com vontade as longas pernas e os pés, retirando a calça. Ela agora só trajava uma minúscula calcinha de renda preta.

Ele levanta. E ambos colam seus corpos. Colam os lábios, Enquanto exploravam a boca um do outro, House ia encostando seu membro totalmente excitado contra a região mais sensível do corpo dela. Fazendo o tesão dela ir as alturas.

Cuddy afasta seu corpo e seus lábios dele. E olha pra ele de maneira bem sensual e maliciosa. Morde os lábios, e vai lentamente e sensualmente se ajoelhando. House engole seco. Lembrava dessa cara e de como ela fazia-o ir ao delírio, quando fazia o que iria fazer nesse instante...

Fecha os olhos e permite que ela retire sua boxer revelando seu enorme desejo. Ela então põe em execução seus desejos mais perversos. O quanto havia sonhado e fantasiado com esse momento... Dá o seu melhor, Levando-o ao delírio em pouco tempo. Os gemidos altos dele a contagiava. Dando a ela mais e mais tesão. Quando sente que logo ele iria chegar ao êxtase se afasta. Ainda estava cedo. E queria senti-lo durante esse momento.

Levanta-se, E olha pra ele maliciosamente.

House: Você é...é... maravilhosa!!

Ele então parte pra cima dela... E beija-a com vontade.

House: Agora é sua vez...

Cuddy: Não sabe o quanto esperei esse momento...

House: Prometo não decepcionar...

E ele cumpriu o prometido. Após retirar a calcinha dela, Começa a chupar, beijar e lamber com vontade a região mais sensível do corpo dela. Era impossível não chegar ao clímax. O que aconteceu duas vezes enquanto ele lhe dava esse carinho especial. O mesmo só parou quando ela suplicou.

Cuddy: Quero você agora... Agora!!

O pedido dela era uma ordem!

House suspende o corpo dela, e a encosta na pilastra da sala, Une lentamente o corpo dela ao seu, e fica olhando atento a expressão da face dela quando isso ocorre. A qual o deixa com mais e mais tesão...

Une suas mãos, esticadas na pilastra, e começam a movimentar-se. Primeiramente, de maneira lenta. O corpo da Cuddy subia e descia pela pilastra. Eles beijavam-se intensamente, o que abafava os longos e prazerosos gemidos.

Cuddy começa a ditar o ritmo.

Cuddy: Mais forte!!

House aumenta seu ritmo...

Cuddy: Isso... Assim... Quero ter sentir assim... mais... mais!!

House como bom menino que era, nesses momentos, é claro, faz o que sua amada ordenava, e logo sente o corpo dela se estremecer e se contrair de forma espetacular. Cuddy agora gemia e uivava fortemente. Como era maravilhoso presenciar uma cena dessas, não só presenciar, mas ser o responsável por ela.

Ela encara seus olhos e sorri. Como se agradece a ele por todas as sensações maravilhosas que acabara de sentir. Ele retribuir o sorriso e a beijar profundamente...

Após o beijo...

Cuddy: Agora chegou a sua vez. Já que se comporto direitinho... Vou ter recompensar...

House: Oh... Não vejo a hora!!

Ambos sorriem. Cuddy começa a se movimentar novamente. Arrancando dele muito gemidos... House nada faz, apenas permite a ela a honra do momento. Como já estava muito e muito excitado não demora muito pra ela sentir seu corpo ser preenchido internamente e o corpo dele estremece por completo. Ela apenas o beija selando o momento.

Ficam unidos e ofegantes por muito tempo. Naquela posição, recuperando as forças. O ato havia sido longo, prazeroso e cansativo. Nada dizem, além da respiração de ambos apenas o som dos raios eram ouvidos no local.

Após anos, os amantes estavam juntos novamente! Seus corpos haviam se reencontrado. Um pertencia ao outro agora. Essa noite fora apenas o começo. Uma fria e maravilhosa noite de outubro.

"_Vai me deixar feliz.  
Só hoje"_

**Fim**

**Os refrões espalhados são da música: Só hoje do Jota Quest...**

**Agradecimento a minha superbeta: Amanda...**


End file.
